Deleted Scenes
SCENE: Ivy's cottage. New Enchanted Forest. Past. Ivy is kneading bread. She has longer hair now, and wears peasant clothes and her face is visilbly dirty. The window is open, and Ikarus appears on it ---- Ikarus: Hey (Ikarus scares Ivy and she stops kneading) Ivy: You scared me, Ikarus! Get in (Ikarus gets in the cottage through the window) How can I help you? Ikarus: Just came here to say hello (He smiles) Ivy: Well, hello, then (There's an awkward silence) Ikarus: Ana is learning ballet, did I tell you? Ivy: That's amazing, she's done a lot since she moved to your house. Ikarus: Yeah, she's made new friends and the high society sees her as one of them. Ivy: I don't know what to say about that, to be honest. Good for her, but the "high society" is actually the lowest point of all, the supporters of Pierre and all those "witches" or not are being burned thanks to the information they gather. I don't want Ana to be near them, if they ever find something a little bit wrong with her they'll accuse her of being a witch, and she'll burn at the stake. Ikarus: They know me, Ivy. Ivy: They know you, not her. Ikarus: Fine (He takes her hand) It's so hot in here. Wanna take a walk across the stream? Ivy: I don't see why not (She smiles) ---- ---- Teacher: One, two, three (Anastasia goes en pointe. We pan to see the teacher's face: Charlotte LaBouff) Anastasia: Is it go-- (Anastasia then suddenly falls. Charlotte helps her stand up) This is so complicated... Charlotte: You can do it (She goes en pointe and does another position) And like this? Anastasia: I'm tired, sorry. Maybe we can continue later (Anastasia sits on a carpet) Where's Ikarus? Charlotte: I don't know. I was hired by his father. Anastasia: You're not a commoner, Charlotte. You came in a carriage! Charlotte: I'm a noblewoman. My father is the Earl of Delafosse, and he works for King Pierre, along with Ikarus' father -- Dedalus. However, Ikarus doesn't speak with his father, even though he's the one who gives him all these luxuries. Anastasia: He must have his reasons (Someone opens the door. It's Ikarus) Ikarus: Ana, Lottie! I'm back. Anastasia: Where did you go? Ikarus: My friends and I played at the Crimsom Crow. Again (He laughs) Charlotte: Well, my job is done. I'll be back on Friday, Ana (Ana nods and Charlotte leaves) Ikarus: Bergerac is everyday more dangerous. They'll burn five witches tonight (He takes a pipe out of his pocket and begins to smoke) Anastasia: Pierre is a tyra-- (Ikarus covers her mouth) Ikarus: Quiet. You never know who's watching (He sighs) Anastasia, I'll need you to go to the butcher's before the "show" begins (He takes coins out of his pocket and puts them on Ana's hand) By the way, we'll visit your sister tonight (Ana smiles and then leaves) ---- Ikarus: "The Silver Lady" (The Tremaine sisters stare at him as if to say "sing it. He begins to sing) Gold was her life, and gold was her death, of the Silver Lady who laughs, but an only coin cannot reverse the sorrow she had got... (The Trameine sisters -- especially Ivy -- look at his eyes deeply. A montage with various characters begins. It starts at Tiana's Palace. Henry and Cinderella get in a carriage full of flowers as the coachman rides it away. Regina, Emma, Tiana and everyone else wave from from the yard. Henry and Ella are happily married) But the spring made a flower sprout, which gave her the dawn... a flower so purple and red, that sprouted at dawn (The woman Anastasia gave money is feeding her baby Cosette. They're sleeping in the streets) And her sorrow had turned, into unconditional love... but a fiery witch came to the scene, holding the dagger of pain.... (In the ballroom, Prince Alexander from "Once Upon a Great Adventure" dances with Clémence. Her friends are gossiping. The prince puts a ring on her index finger) Determined to take all from her, the Witch cast a spell. Powerful yet wicked, the spell hit on the Silver Lady, but the flower made it reverse... ---- SCENE: Beanstalk. New Wonderland. Present. Henry, Jacinda, Ivy, Tilly and Regina are climbing the Beanstalk ---- Jacinda: Henry, how did you-- (She almost falls but Henry grabs her) That was close Henry: I didn't climb to the top though. There are nine branches. I only reached the first. The Giant's castle. Ivy: I can see it from here... (They look up and see the Giant's castle) What's in the other branches? Tilly: I'll tell you: ruins. Those lands were disputed between the Red Queen and her enemies. Let me count: her summer castle, the Titanic Cricket Pitch, the Royal Military Academy of Cards, the Cemetery of Royalty, and the others were being invaded until everyone got killed. Henry: That's awful. Let's keep climbing. ----